Perdido y encontrado.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Masayuki) Masayuki no tiene nada que hacer, así que decide ir a Cyberia muy temprano sin decirle a nadie para escapar de su soledad. AUTOR: Mewtwomewt. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Perdido y encontrado.  
  
Por: Mewtowmewt.  
  
(female_link@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
Masayuki no sabía a dónde ir. Cuando estaba en su habitación, no tenía nada que hacer y se sentía atrapado allí. Pero cuando estaba en la cocina, se sentía consciente y ajeno a su madre. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde. Demasiado temprano para ir a Cyberia.  
  
Pero no había un mejor lugar a dónde ir.  
  
De todas formas, era muy temprano. Masayuki suspiró mientras se recostaba en su cama. Encontraría algo más que hacer en casa. De repente, escuchó algo. Un sonido familiar a través de las paredes, pero aún no podía identificarlo. El sonido se volvió un ruido en un parpadeo, y Masayuki ahora reconocía perfectamente las voces de sus padres, gritándose el uno al otro.  
  
Sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas, Masayuki concluyó que nunca era demasiado para hacer un viaje a Cyberia. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono- mail (¿Cómo le llaman a esas cosas? ^_^;) y envió un mensaje a Taro.  
  
"Hey." Escribió. "¿Quieren Myu-Myu y tú ir a Cyberia hoy? No tengo nada mejor que hacer. De Masayuki." Cuando terminó, presionó el botón para enviarlo. Ahora, sólo unos cuantos segundos después, Taro respondió el mensaje.  
  
"¿Estás loco? ¡Son las seis treinta! Cyberia no tiene vida sino hasta las ocho como mínimo. De todos modos Myu-Myu y yo ya no queremos salir contigo, Masayuki." Sólo ahí terminaba el mensaje.  
  
"Bien." Respondió Masayuki. Después de enviar brevemente el mensaje, cerró el teléfono-mail y salió de la cama para ponerse su chaqueta. Ese día iría solo a Cyberia. Solo y perdido.  
  
~*~  
  
Myu-Myu miró sobre el hombro de Taro y vio que estaba escribiéndole a Masayuki. Ella suspiró ante esto, pero no dijo nada.  
  
~*~  
  
Taro estaba realmente en lo cierto, Cyberia estaba sin vida hasta las ocho de la noche como mínimo. Aún así, Masayuki fue hacia allá a las seis cuarenta y cinco. Ordenó una bebida y se sentó en la mesa en la cual Taro, Myu-Myu y él se sentaban. Golpeó el fondo del vaso de su bebida contra la mesa, derramando un poco de la bebida fuera de él. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo Taro y Myu-Myu en ese preciso momento. Se preguntaba si la amistad que tenía con ellos, significaba algo para ellos. Continuó haciendo eso hasta que 'dieron' las ocho treinta, cuando las actividades de Cyberia comenzaban normalmente. La música comenzó a escucharse. Luces de muchos colores comenzaron a alumbrar el lugar. Gente bailando. Masayuki aún estaba sentado, bebiendo su refresco de cola japonés. Normalmente en ese momento estaría haciendo mucho más que eso. Estaría hablando con Taro y Myu- Myu, o hablando con alguien más. Pero no estaba haciendo eso ¿verdad?  
  
En el otro lado de la habitación, un grupo de chicas miraban a Masayuki. Ellas rieron y murmuraban acerca de su maravilloso sentido de la moda. Todas ellas reían y murmuraban algo a una de ellas. "¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!"  
  
Esa chica asintió y caminó lejos de ellas, hacia Masayuki. Él levantó la vista hacia ella. De repente ella se puso muy nerviosa, y por pocos segundos no dijo nada. Finalmente Masayuki dijo, "Hola."  
  
"H-Hola." Dijo ella. "Umm... ¿tienes... tienes algo que hacer este viernes? Si no tienes, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"  
  
"Seguro, ¡por supuesto!" Masayuki sonrió sonrojado.  
  
"¡Bien! ¿Cómo a las siete treinta?" Dijo la chica, ya sin nerviosismo.  
  
Masayuki asintió y la chica sonrió corriendo hacia su pequeño grupo.  
  
Masayuki sonrió más para sí mismo. Miró de nuevo a la chica. Ella lucía como Myu-Myu. Luego volvió a beber su bebida japonesa.  
  
~*~  
  
Dos horas más tarde, a las 10:46, la chica regresó con Masayuki. Ella cubrió sus rostro con sus manos. "Yo...yo lo siento, pero no puedo salir contigo el viernes." Se detuvo. "Lo siento." Repitió.  
  
Masayuki suspiró para sí. "Está bien." Dijo a la chica.  
  
Quitó sus dedos de sus ojos y lo miró tristemente. "Lo siento." Repitió una vez más, antes de correr hacia su grupo que se marcharía de Cyberia esa noche.  
  
Masayuki volvió la mirada hacia su bebida. Miró el fondo de ella. Bebió un poco de ella.  
  
~*~  
  
Algunas horas después, la multitud en Cyberia comenzó a reducirse. Finalmente, sólo quedaban una chica y Masayuki. Y la chica de fue.  
  
Masayuki estaba solo de nuevo. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a eso.  
  
Él sabía que debía marcharse, pero aún no quería regresar. No quería regresar con sus padres. No quería regresar al colegio, donde regresaría con Taro y Myu–Myu. Bueno... sí quería regresar a Muy-Myu. Pero nunca había tenido una oportunidad con ella.  
  
Así que sólo se quedó allí. Unos minutos después, las luces se apagaron, y Masayuki podía oír cómo cerraban las puertas. Así que por supuesto, no tenía elección más que quedarse.  
  
Él abrazó sus piernas y trató de dormir. Pero había bebido refresco de cola, lo cual contenía cafeína, así que pensó que nunca quedaría dormido. Pero de todos modos se durmió.  
  
Él despertó cuando sintió que las luces se encendían de nuevo. Oía voces distantes. No podía entender lo que decían.  
  
Después miró hacia su izquierda, en la otra habitación estaban Myu-Myu y Taro.  
  
"¡Myu-Myu-chan!" Exclamó Masayuki corriendo hacia Myu-Myu. Él tomó su mano, e inconscientemente la besó.  
  
Myu-Myu se sonrojó. Y luego intentó actuar normalmente. "Masayuki- chan, ¡nos preocupaste mucho a nosotros y a tu madre!" Lo regañó.  
  
¿Su madre? Masayuki pronto vio venir a su madre y tomarlo de la muñeca. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste en dónde estabas?" Lo regañó su madre. "¡Es más tarde de la hora de dormir! Ven, nos vamos a casa."  
  
Masayuki miró de nuevo a Myu-Myu y a Taro. "¿Ustedes se preocuparon por mí?" Preguntó suavemente. Myu-Myu sonrió y asintió. Su madre apretó más su muñeca y caminó más rápido antes de que Masayuki pudiera agradecer a Myu-Myu y a Taro por haberlo encontrado.  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
